A self-attaching nut may be installed in a panel by a press. The press may include a die member or die button in a lower die platen and a plunger of an installation head in an upper die platen to drive a pierce nut into the panel. In cooperation with the die button, the pierce nut severs a slug from the panel and the nut is permanently affixed to the panel by engagement between the panel and the nut.